A Certain Past that gears towards the Present and Future
by CrazerXD
Summary: Touma is seemingly back to his normal life after the events of NT V.10 however, more awaits him as events unfold themselves. With Imagine Breaker's power suddenly fading and a new future dawning, Touma must look back towards his forgotten past to revive old relations and see the true identity of the thing in his arm in order to save not only the present but what's beyond as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**  
He looked up at the wall, his expression showing no hints of enjoyment but plenty of boredom. He was on his couch and simply staring up, doing nothing, something that he has not done for ages now. His spiky black hair seemed messier then usual and he wore his white uniform as always. Of course, to most this would seem like a daily occurrence when one lacks things to do, but this was not the case for the boy. He, Kamijou Touma, was a person with luck so bad that one would probably deem it extraordinary. To him, what he was experiencing now was a rare moment, one of the few moments in his life where he was seemingly relaxed but of course, fate he knew it, would never let him have his peace so he was cautious for anything that could happen.

"Touma…I'm hungry…," said a certain nun whom laid flat on the floor ear his couch. To most, it would certainly be hard to believe that such a girl who seemed so weak and frail in her current state was Index Librium Prohibitorum, a girl who had in her mind, 103,000 grimores filled with all sorts of knowledge, enough to even allow the attainment of the rank "majin" or magic god.

"Alright, alright, couldn't even give me a moment of rest eh?" muttered the now depressed yet relieved Touma as he got up to make something. For him, his current experiences were a paradise, an experience that definitely was better then what he went through not too long ago, where he recalled falling from a fortress in the sky, being chased by Academy City's drones, and even brutalized by a certain saint and god. For someone like him, this was probably the best "fortune" what this world called "fate" was willing to give him though that was, until there was a knock on the door. He could already sense the misfortune that he was about to experience...

At the door was to his complete surprise, Ollerus, a former impure majin who saved him not too long ago from an angered saint and accompanying him, a girl of about 15 cm tall who he immediately recognized as Othinus, the former majin that he protected even at the cost of making the whole world his enemy. Index who still didn't have anything to eat yet, was also surprised by the appearance of these two figures, immediately got back up and eyed them closely.

"Were we disturbing something?" asked Ollerus casually as he and Othinus went into his apartment without consent.

"It's been a few months now… how have you been?", asked Othinus as Ollerus along with Touma and Index sat at a table of sorts inside the small apartment of a certain high school boy.

"I've been…well good I guess. So what brings the two of you to Academy City wait, how the heck did the two of you even get in!?" responded a surprised Touma who still had his doubts about what was happening.

"Oh… we have business with a certain person here in the city. Before we go though, we decided to drop by to say hi and to ask you something important." Said Ollerus as his previous carefree smile now turned into an expression that showed a hint of seriousness. Despite the fact that these two beings before him have lost their former powers as majins, Touma could not help but remember their capabilities especially the 15 cm girl that floated next to him whom almost drove him to despair with her abilities. For someone like him, he could not help but be at least a little unnerved by the appearance of these two.

"Touma, I'm going ask you bluntly, in the last few months after the incident with Othinus, have you had any strange dreams or visions, or perhaps even incidents of any kind, specfically centering around Imagine Breaker?" asked Ollerus as the mood continuously became more serious.

"Huh..? No, to my surprise, I haven't had anything out of ordinary for the past few months, why do you ask..?" asked the boy who's face showed confusion.

"Oh… nevermind...Well just be more vary of things from now on. We have to leave now, let's meet again in the future…" said Ollerus as he got up. He and Othinus said their farewells to the still confused boy and as sudden as they came, they left.

"Touma…What do you think he meant..?" asked Index. She received no answer. Touma himself did not know what the majin's words meant as well but he knew that Ollerus's advice was definitely something he could not ignore.

**Part 2**  
The day continued from then on, a normal day off from school for perhaps any other person, but for a certain unlucky boy, this was indeed a blessing. Walking through the streets of Academy City, a city that was at the center of the Science Side and said to be at least 20 to 30 years ahead in terms of technology compared to the world, he was buying groceries for his stack was near empty now due to the nun who resided at his residence's uncanny hunger. Even the weather seemed to bless him, for it was not very hot nor was it very cold and the clear sun's radiance shined upon him. It was indeed, a great day or him, that was, until he heard a girl's voice behind him.

"Hey!" called the voice. It belonged to Misaka Mikoto, ranked 3rd of the seven Level 5 espers in the city, also known as the Railgun.

"Fuko-da…"

"It's been a while! So tell me, what are you doing out here?" asked Mikoto towards the boy who seemed depressed again.

"I'm going shopping obviously…Index already ate almost everything I had, so yea. I'm not really in a mood for being attacked right now so if you plan on shocking me, please do it later okay?" said Touma with a sigh.

"W-Wait up, he-!" she yelled, but by then, the boy already ran away. "Geez that idiot!" Mikoto yelled in frustration.

"Phew…I'm surprised I managed to get away…" said Touma as he panted tiredly. To him, he was incredibly fortunate that he managed to get away that was, until he looked around at his surroundings.

"Huh… Where am I...?" Touma thought as he looked around. The setting seemed the same but the people were gone and the towers seemed a lot more daunting. It was like that time long ago, when he fought Kanzaki Kaori for the first time.

"A barrier spell…," he muttered though before he could get a better look at his surroundings, he narrowly dodged a shot of condensed flames aimed from his side

A few more shots were fired with Touma narrowly dodging again. Looking to his side now, he saw that the culprit was a magician with medium length black hair, somewhat ragged clothes, and a staff with a flaming tip.  
"Tch…Damn monster, just die already...," mumbled the magician as he shot more flames at Touma.

Touma dodged once again but this would prove fatal. The magician smiled as he waved his staff and the flames that were shot before reversed directions and split into a few more flames, which all aimed towards Touma. With his instincts kicking in, he aimed his right hand, the infamous Imagine Breaker capable of negating all types of phenomena with magic included but in a few moments; this would prove to be another fatal mistake. The moment he reached out his hand, Touma first felt a dull, abnormal pain around his arm then and to his utter surprise and pain, the flames that were aimed his arm at did not disappear, but instead seared directly onto his arm and proceeded to burn it painfully. He then proceeded to scream from the pain though to his surprise again, the flame dyed down which meant that his right hand, the hand with the power to negate any and all esper and magic abilities was still working but apparently not as capable as It was normally. In a moment, the flames finally dyed down completely and to Touma's surprise once again, there was no visible damage despite the pain he felt just before.

"Hm it seems like you're right hand isn't working as well as it does normally eh? Well seems like it's my lucky day!" exclaimed the Magician as he prepared an even larger assault then before.

Touma himself was still confused about what was happening while still feeling the dull sensation from his right hand that he was feeling but regardless, he clenched his fist in preparation for his own attack.

"I don't know why you're here and why you're targeting me, but the fact that you're here doing what you are now means I'll have to defeat you!" he yelled as he charged forward despite the advantage the Magician had.

With the experience he gained in the past, he charged forward towards the magician who prepared another barrage of flames though unlike before, Touma was prepared and continued to press on. Knowing that his right hand was still working to some extent, he proceeded to aim his hand accordingly towards the flames he could not evade, it was painful, but Touma had been through many scenarios worse than this and endured it. To his luck, the Magician was apparently not used to such a scenario and panicked for a few seconds but that was all Touma needed. Rushing up to the startled magician, Touma proceeded to land a powerful punch to the Magician's face followed by an uppercut resulting an instant knockout for the Magician.

"That settles it. I'll let Anti-Skill take care of this…"

The boy then staggered away, feeling the full effects of the pain he received during the battle though surprisingly, he received little to no visible injuries. Though that did not stop him from wondering what happened with his right hand before during that battle and what was to come next…

**Part 3**  
Inside a certain windowless building, a certain golden haired being, with a tall and thin stature floated, its expression was like a child's after finding an interesting toy.

"Oh well that's quite interesting and it only looks like it's only going to get better."

The voice belonged to a being that was known under the codename DRAGON and was otherwise known as Aiwass. A being was undefinable by neither the current world's theology nor existing religion; it was truly a being wrapped in mystery. The being's expression stayed the same before sensing a presence. The being then let out what seemed to be a sigh before shifting back into what it was before.

"Don't you know that observing others without consent is considered to be quite intrusive my dear guest?"

A small chuckle could be heard near the being yet it sounded far as well. There was no one to be seen near the being yet there was definitely a presence in the said room.

"True. However, it is not as if you mind am I right?" replied a voice. The voice sounded feminine yet held a mild masculine tone as well. It was a soothing and seemingly, positive voice yet held a sense of melancholy in it as well. The being known as Aiwass showed a faint small in response.

"Hm that is true. Now then, what will you do now that you've made your presence clear to me oh dear guest?"

Aiwass seemed quite amused at the situation though the voice then replied. An answer that could not be heard nor comprehended by humans nor this world was said but Aiwass clearly understood. Its next expression turned into one of pure joy and surprise, a rare expression for such a being.

"Ha-ha I understand now! To think you have finally revealed yourself like this and to me first as well, it has been a while hasn't it my old acquaintance? In addition, to think you have taken such a form as well, indeed, you truly do present the most interesting events!"

The being known, as Aiwass would have seemed to most as truly happy, an expression that was quite unnatural for a being like itself. It looked to reply to what the voice had said but then before he realized it, the presence before was now gone. The being's expression then sifted back into that of its usual expression but seemed to hold a hint of enjoyment.

"But I wonder if things will go accordingly to plan?"

The being undefinable by the current world and its ideology said with what seemed to be a radiant expression before fading away into the darkness of the room.

* * *

**Hello there, to those who read this, let me express my thanks for doing such. This is also my fanfiction here as well so hopefully you enjoyed it. All comments, reviews, or concerns that need to be addressed are more then welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1  
On the streets of a certain scientific city, a boy was walking through the streets while rubbing his right arm in pain.

"Ow…that really did hurt. What was up with Imagine Breaker though…?"

Kamijou Touma could only wonder as he continued walking, but of course, his moment of peace was short lived. He continued to walk without looking and as a result, he walked into a certain person resulting in both of them falling to the floor.

"Oh, sorry"

The boy muttered before looking at the person he just walked into, he was the same person that visited him not too long ago, the former magic god whose name was Ollerus.

"Oh, I was not expecting to see you here. You seem down, did anything happen? Though seeing as it is you, I guess I didn't even need to ask that."

"Yea well besides the fact that I was attacked by some random magician and the fact that something seems to be wrong with Imagine Breaker, well I certainly don't see any problems!"

While Touma was clearly angry about the events that happened, he instantly calmed down when he saw the normally casual expression of Ollerus changed into that of a serious one.

"So it's starting huh…"

"Wait what's starting!?"

Touma could only respond with surprise and a slight feeling of anger though he quickly calmed down and listened to the former majin god whose expression contained that of worry and seriousness, two expressions that Touma was still not used to seeing on the former magic god.

"I'll explain later but for now, I'll need you to come with me. Index and Othinus are waiting at your apartment right now. I can tell you for sure though; you are in danger, so come with me quickly"

Ollerus then grabbed Touma's arm and ran with him towards his apartment, much to his dismay. In a few moments, Touma was now back in his apartment where Othinus who was sitting on top of Sphynx with Index besides him, both of them, having an expression of worry on their face.

"We were waiting. Have a seat. For the time being, you should probably stay here. There are a few things we need to discuss, specifically about your right arm."

Othinus said, Touma listened and quickly took a seat along with Ollerus.

"So you said you were attacked before…? Who was it that attacked you and what abilities did they have? And you mentioned that there was something wrong with Imagine Breaker?"

Touma who was being asked all these questions, let out a sigh and answered.

"The person that attacked me seemed to be a magician and he was using some form of fire based magic… As for Imagine Breaker, when I tried negating his flames, the flames did not disappear instantaneously like normally but instead, seared onto my arm and burned it before fading. There was also not really anything out of ordinary when it came to the type of magic he used as well so I'm not sure…"

"If that was the case then how come your hand isn't burned?"

Ollerus looked at Touma's right hand. Despite Touma's claims, there were no marks of any sort that hinted at a burn or any injury for that matter despite what Touma felt before. Othinus then said to the others.

"Ollerus, this may have something to do with "that". Let us talk to him about it first and then see if we can get a connection between the two events."

"Alright, well anyways we told you to come back here because we wanted to warn you of something. Not too long ago, I had a dream though I would say it was more of a daydream then a dream. As for the abnormalities of this, let me first say, we magic gods or I rather I should say fairies hardly have dreams of any sort anymore much less something like a daydream. Now for the rest, in that dream was this very city. In addition, there in that dream, a certain plan was coming to fruition however, at the key point of the plan, it suddenly comes to a stop and the unthinkable happens… I could not see the details but I can tell you this, the outcome of the plan was far beyond the anticipated error of the mastermind. The result I saw was ruin, in the aftermath of the plan; Academy City was wiped off the map along with all of the inhabitants…"

"N-No way… It's just a dream right…?"

Touma's expression was like that of someone who was seeing the unthinkable. While he knew that Ollerus was someone who was lax, he also knew that he was not someone who would lie about issues like these either. Index and Othinus tried to stay calm though Touma saw that they were not exactly relaxed about it either. He then continued.

"No…as I said before, even now, dreams are an abnormal thing for us and when we do see them, there's always a meaning to it whether it's a telling of current events or a prediction of the future. In a way, it is similar to precognition if you are asking for a definition in terms of Science. Anyways continuing from before, after the plan's failure, Academy City was erased. The rest of the world and even the side of Magic did not fare well either. Thanks to the erasure of Academy City, the Science side was heavily weakened but in that dream, the magic side was just as damaged. After the incident, the very principles of magic were somehow fading. Normally the leylines of the world along with the mana within all forms of life would be able to be controlled and would never fade but that was not the case in after the incident. In the dream, magicians were losing the ability to control mana and soon, the mana itself was vanishing and with that, the lives of countless people and other living beings… in that dream which was not far from now, you could say the world was slowly ending. Society fell and people became desperate, the efforts of religion were meaningless and hope had all but vanished, people lost faith and with that, the era of the cross, no with that came the end to the era of religion itself. The efforts of Science were in vain as well, along with all its attempts to overturn what happened, and in the end, it only made things worse... In the end, the very structure of the world vanished and there was nothing but emptiness left…"

Touma's expression did not change, but he was clearly surprised and shocked. A period of silence followed but then Othinus abruptly broke the silence.

"I also had a day-dream that bore a striking resemblance to what Ollerus described. Mutual Dreaming is normally a near impossible occurrence naturally so the dream itself was definitely something odd. It was bothering me and after finding out Ollerus had the same dream, we decided to come to where everything began, in other words, Academy City. It appears he is behind the plan and with abnormalities happening around you already; it appears the plan is already beginning and you, are a cornerstone of this plan."

"Wait, wait, who do you mean by "he"? And what plan are you talking about?"

The confused Touma attempted to ask more questions but was stopped by Othinus who then proceeded to answer.

"I believe I already talked about him. Do you recall back in the phases when I talked about the "Silver Star" was tampering with the "pure world"? I suspect that the events in the dream we had are most likely events that will be set to occur when he carries out his plans. You do not need to know too much about him yet but I can tell you this, he is the most likely the one that is in charge of this city and I can without a doubt, say that he is the one that was manipulating the events around you probably as early as when you came to this very city. With what's going on, you will most likely meet him soon."

"So he's responsible for everything that has happened huh…"

Touma recalled the events in his past where he met many friends and foes of all variants from Kazakiri, an artificial angel along with many other extremely powerful espers such as Accelerator and Railgun to the nun that holds 103,000 grimores in her head to the two magicians in front of him, one of which, had powers near omnipotence. To someone who has experienced as many "misfortunes" as him, he simply could not acknowledge that all of his experiences and meetings were staged as part of some grand plan.

"And that's that, in the meantime, we would like you to stay here with us if that's possible. I have already alerted Leivinia about this and she probably told your friends about this as well. If the dream we had truly was not normal, then it is likely that there were other magicians or even espers that saw the same dream. If so, then it is only natural that some of them might react negatively about this dream and flock to this city. Kamijou, I am sure you know this already but your Imagine Breaker is more known to the Magic Side then you think and as an ability whose true nature is unknown to magicians, those who saw the dream would probably track you down and attack you out of fear so it would be best if you stay close."

Both Ollerus and Othinus were undoubtedly serious about this, while Index was only listening before; she seemed to agree as well.

"Alright...I'll listen to your advice. So I guess we just wait now…"

Touma sighed, while these events were common to him now, this one seemed different. He had an especially bad feeling about this, and he felt that the worse has yet to come.

Part 2  
Misaki, the 5th Level 5 esper of Academy City was walking down the centers of District 15 and as usual, multiple girls who were part of her cliché was following her including a girl with long lilac hair with ringlet curls. Doing her regular routine, she was quite carefree, that was, until she heard a voice.

"Hey, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Misaki and girls that were with her turned around, the voice belonged to a figure with a beautiful yet almost artificial appearance that made Misaki wonder what was the figure's gender. It had short length wavy hair that was stark white with silver irises and had an expression that showed both feminine and masculine features. Its clothing was clearly different too, and it wore dark coat of sorts that covered up most of the body along with pants and gloves of matching color.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea who this is?"

The ringlet curl girl wanted to say more to the figure but was stopped Misaki who quickly took out a remote from her purse.

"You guys leave and go back to the dorm."

"Yes Misaki-sama"

With Misaki's order, the girls that were with her quickly left. After she saw that they had left, she turned her attention back to the figure.

"I take it you're not from here. Let's get some tea and talk it over."

With that, Misaki and the figure quickly changed locations. While walking, Misaki could not help but feel uneasy and even scared despite her abilities as the figure followed her. Arriving at a restaurant, the two of them went in and she ordered some tea. After the waiter got her order, she once again turned her attention back to the figure.

"Well, what was your question? I have a feeling that it's going to be important."

In response to Misaki's words, the figure chuckled.

"Your guess was on the mark then Shokuhou Misaki, it is a question that concerns you. Well then, now for the question, would you happen to know where Kamijou Touma is? I still need to greet him properly."

In that instant, Misaki got out her remote and pointed at the figure, and with a tap on a button, she asked.

"Who are you?"

There was seemingly no change in the figure's expression. Slowly it then replied,

"Why don't you find out?"

Misaki was annoyed not and she took up on its offer and decided to probe its mind, the next moment she almost screamed. What she saw were multiple images, too many images to count. There were voices of all forms, pictures of people, of monsters, and of images, she could not even look at. All forms of emotion rushed into her head, she could feel despair yet joy, a sense of insanity and disgust. It was not even three seconds before she cut her connection, for her, the "thing"' in front of her had a mind that was the very embodiment of "hell" itself, the very manifestation of all that was vile in the world. Yet, the mind held a sense of joy and relief along with calmness and eternity to it. Mostly however, what surprised her most was the "memories" she saw in its mind. It had them, the memories that someone precious to her lost long ago.

"W-What are you…? Why do you have his memories!?"

All she received in response was a small laugh.

"So you couldn't find out?"

She received an answer that clearly had a tone of mockery to it. In response, she readied her remote. She knew that the feeling she had before was not misplaced, and with this her thoughts were confirmed.

*This thing…it is dangerous…I have to eliminate it now…but how….*

As if it was reading her thoughts, the figure showed a slight smile.

"If you're thinking of using your ability, forget it. I disabled it for the time being, rest assured, you will be able to use it again once I leave."

Immediately, Misaki took out a remote and pointed it at a random customer. Logically it would be impossible to stop her ability in a random location such as this without any prior preparation or physical damage dealt but she had a feeling that such would not be the case. As she expected, when she attempted to use her ability, Mental Out, on the customer, nothing happened.

"Well it truly is a shame to go when the tea isn't here yet but I will be doing such. It was nice talking to you; I apologize for leaving you with the rest."

Misaki immediately turned around but when she did, there was no one at the seat where the figure once was.

"What the…First my ability doesn't work and then it disappears into thin air? No wait…The only ability I know that would be capable of negating my abilities like that would be his but how in the…"

It was then. Misaki understood that she had to meet with him again, this time; she would have to go to him. She also understood something else, whatever that thing was, it was definitely related to him and whether in a good or bad way, she had to go tell him. 

* * *

**Hello again, sorry for taking so long with Chapter 2, I was busy and was looking around here and there for some ideas and elements to incorporate in. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. So it seems there's some new developments with Touma's Imagine Breaker where it's revealed that there isn't a single dragon but multiple each apparently with different appearances and possibly abilities. I will definitely be incorporating this idea of mine into this story so do look forward to it! Anyways, as always, reviews and any comments of relevance in general is welcome. Thank you and until the next chapter.**


End file.
